


Night Time Surprises

by carzla



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Catboys, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Science Department Accident, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the LiveJournal D.Gray-Man Anon Kink Meme, in which, <i>"A science department accident turns Kanda into a catboy. Smex with one of the other OT4 members (or Daisya, if you prefer) follows,"</i> was requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008; first de-anoned in 2010. Also my first ever full-out smut fic.

Oh shit.

That was the general sentiment currently running through the minds of every member of the Science Department. The scene before them did not bode well at all. Everyone knew that Komui had been working on some strange potions recently, and the one that had just toppled over from the mountain of to-be-locked-up-and-the-key-thrown-away items had been his and it had hit an unsuspecting Exorcist. One with a royally bad temper.

Sucking in deep breaths to brace themselves, they all waited fearfully for the excessive amount of bright pink smoke to clear...

...revealing a dazed-looking Kanda Yuu with... _**pink** cat ears on his head._ And... was that... _was that a cat's tail?!_

 _"...Meow...?"_

Half the population of the Science Department keeled over immediately from shock. And a couple from excessive nose-bleeding too.

Reever gave a long-suffering sigh and turned to Komui, "You do know that Kanda's going to kill all of us once he returns to normal, right? Especially you?"

Before Komui could actually reply, there was a startled cry of pain from one of the braver Science Department staff who had tried to get close to Kanda to check on him. Two seconds later, the only evidence that Kanda had even been there were the long scratch marks on the unfortunate scientist's face and Mugen lying forgotten by its owner on the floor.

"...Reever-san, I think... I think that potion also contained an aphrodisiac too..." came Johnny's shaky voice. "You know how Komui-san color-codes his... _experiments_..."

Reever paled at the revelation. He could just feel an even stronger headache coming on. Kanda Yuu wandering around the Order as a catboy that would possibly turn horny at any given moment, depending on how long it took for the aphrodisiac to take effect? Knowing his damned supervisor, the effect was likely to be almost instantaneous and it would last for a very long time. And those two factors spelled trouble in big, bold font in every single language there was in the world.

Perhaps the Japanese Exorcist wouldn't need to personally kill Komui when he returned to normal, Reever had the feeling he'd kill Komui himself.

* * *

He was lost and disoriented. Where was this place, with its myriad of never-ending stairs and confining, cold stone walls? Where was he? And why was his body feeling so warm, warmer than it had any right to be...?

The sound of many loud footsteps echoing down the corridor startled him. He didn't want to meet anyone he didn't know. He didn't! Quickly, he bolted down the corridor on all fours, up another flight of stairs before hiding in a corner of the new level he was on. The loud footsteps echoed up the stairs, but faded soon enough and he relaxed slightly.

It was at this moment that he caught a whiff of a scent that was strangely familiar... and comforting... Unconsciously, he began to follow it...

All the way into an unlocked room...

* * *

If there was anything that Lavi _did not_ expect when he returned from a mission in the dead of the night, it was the fact that there was someone in his room.

Curled in a corner.

 _On his bed._

The most surprising part of it all? That someone in question was _Kanda_ , Lavi was sure of it.

There was no mistaking the long dark hair held up in a - strangely - messier than usual ponytail and only Kanda could actually manage to look _graceful_ as huddled into the darkest corner of Lavi's bed as he was. Lavi was Bookman's heir after all, and even if he weren't, he'd spent more than enough time memorizing Kanda's features to instinctively know that the person before him was the Japanese youth.

However, Lavi was sure he had to be dreaming. Hallucinating. It had to be the weariness of this latest, long mission affecting him. He always had the hardest of times trying to get some _meaningful_ private time with Kanda, and no matter how much he had hinted, Kanda had flatly refused to even _consider_ waiting for him in his room to welcome him back after a mission.

So logically speaking, there was no way that Kanda would present himself to Lavi by being _in his room_. It wasn't even his birthday, and that was the last time Kanda had willing set foot into his room without being somewhat coaxed inside.

Just to be sure though, Lavi called out softly, "Yuu...?"

The figure on his bed jerked sharply, head whipping around to stare at him. The sudden movement brought Kanda directly into the path of the few beams of moonlight shining through the window, and Lavi was thoroughly convinced that he was hallucinating.

Why else would Kanda have _pink_ cat ears and a long, swishing _tail?_

Lavi pinched himself _hard_... and yelped in pain.

Right. So it wasn't a dream and the hallucination hadn't faded. Which meant the catboy in front of him was indeed his Yuu-chan. Lavi didn't know whether he should be ashamed of himself when the first thought that hit him right after that was, _Oh the possibilities!_ But before he could make up his mind on that matter, Kanda had literally leapt from the bed and into his arms, making vaguely distressed-sounding... _purrs._

With a squirming mass of Kanda in his arms like right now, Lavi decided promptly that his conscience (and curiosity about Kanda's condition) could take a back seat. Especially since he could clearly feel how hard Kanda was, with the way the Japanese teen was rubbing against his body. Oh yes... A very, very far back seat, indeed...

He cupped Kanda's face with his hands and then leaned forward, giving the other a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. Kanda immediately went pliant in his arms, as a purr-like moan worked its way up the catboy's throat to be swallowed up by Lavi's hungry kiss.

Lavi let his hands wander, one making its way down Kanda's back, the other reaching up to fondle Kanda's newly-acquired cat ears. The instant his fingertips gently rubbed against a sensitive ear, Kanda broke the kiss to let out a moan that was an instant aphrodisiac to Lavi.

God. That sound.

He quickly maneuvered Kanda to the bed and they both fell on top of it, Lavi pinning Kanda down below him as he ravished the dark-haired boy, stripping him of everything as he went.

He found that other than Kanda's usual sensitive spots and those delightful cat ears, the base of Kanda's spine where his new tail began was also extremely sensitive. Just caressing it lightly was enough to get Kanda to start rolling his hips against Lavi's in a decidedly erotic fashion. If Lavi weren't careful, he'd probably come in his pants just by that action. And Lavi wouldn't have that.

"So eager, Yuu," he murmured. "You'll do anything I ask of you, right?"

The enthusiastic purr-moan that Lavi received in reply was enough confirmation for a hormonally-charged teenager like himself. With how willing Kanda was being, Lavi decided that he had better indulge in some of his wildest fantasies in case he never got a chance again. He pulled away from Kanda reluctantly, leaving the Japanese teen lying on the bed, trying to catch his breath, the very image of uninhibited, wanton lust. Hmm... the very many possibilities indeed...

"I want you to hold yourself open for me, Yuu."

There was a startled stiffening of Kanda's body, followed by a frenzied shaking of his head. When Lavi didn't say anything and merely continued to look, Kanda whined in a way that Lavi interpreted as reluctance and protest. And more than a fair bit of embarrassment too.

"Now, now, be a good kitty, Yuu. You agreed to do whatever I told you to," Lavi chided, unable to keep a grin from blooming on his face. Although Kanda's current catboy condition had removed _plenty_ of Kanda's inhibitions, it appeared that Yuu-chan could still be shy and reserved. That was incredibly endearing, as it was erotic in such a situation.

At his words, Kanda stopped his whines of protests, biting his lip as he averted midnight black eyes from his emerald one. Then hesitantly, Kanda bent his knees before slowly spreading his legs wider as a very becoming pink flush dusted his cheeks. He then reached his hands down to spread open his ass cheeks to reveal his tight entrance, his tail swishing uncertainly underneath his body. It was about the most erotic sight Lavi had ever seen. At times like this, Lavi was _extremely_ glad for his photographic memory.

"Good kitty, Yuu," Lavi praised, his voice a lot huskier than before. He noted the shiver that ran through Kanda's body and licked his lips in anticipation. Oh, he could get used to this. "Stay in this position, I'm going to get some things."

He returned a few moments later, his lust spiking to greater heights as he noted that Kanda had indeed stayed in position as he had told him to. To reward Kanda for being so obedient, he gave the insides of the catboy's thighs an appreciative stroke and a teasing lick to his cock. Kanda's hips jerked at that, and his startled cry of ecstasy was absolute heaven to Lavi's ears.

Quickly uncapping the lube, Lavi slicked a generous amount of it on a string of anal beads that he had purchased on a whim a fairly long time ago without Bookman's knowledge. He never thought that he'd actually get to use it on Kanda, but since he had free reign to do so right now, he was going to take the godsend opportunity with both hands and hold it tight. Then he started to insert the beads one by one into Kanda's deliciously tight entrance, at the same time commanding Kanda to continue holding himself open unless otherwise told.

"That's it, Yuu. Take it all in... Let me see how much you want them in you," he murmured, enjoying the way Kanda was writhing on the bed and whimpering at the odd sensation of being filled by the string of beads even as he did as Lavi told, holding himself open for Lavi.

The beads were stretching Kanda's hole and it seemed like the very last one wouldn't be able to fit in. Still, Lavi forced the very last one inside of Kanda's ass, pushing it past the ring of muscle, watching the muscle twitch slightly to attempt to hold the last bead inside. He relished in the gasping cry Kanda issued at his forceful actions and smiling almost wickedly, Lavi used a finger to temporarily hold it in place.

"Hold them all inside you, Yuu. If even just one of them comes out, you'll be punished. Understood?" Seeing Kanda's nod, he removed his finger watching as Kanda tried his best to keep all the beads inside of him. "Get up onto your knees and put your hands on the headboard."

Kanda compiled with his demands, albeit slowly and extremely carefully. Lavi watched the interplay of expressions on Kanda's face, knowing that each movement Kanda made shifted the beads inside of him, making them touch places inside of Kanda that would bring strange, but pleasurable sensations. He reveled in the whimpers and gasps coming from the usually stoic and silent Exorcist, even more when he knew that he was the only one who could see this wanton, utterly shameless image of Kanda Yuu.

When Kanda was in position with his delectable ass facing Lavi, the redhead deliberately started stroking the base of Kanda's spine where his tail started, knowing it was a particularly sensitive spot. Kanda purred, before breaking off into a breathless moan as the beads shifted yet again inside of him. Lavi watched as the beautiful boy before him strained to prevent the beads from coming out and decided that he wanted to watch Kanda struggle even more. With an almost evil smirk, he slipped a hand into his pocket to the remote controller that was there. Those weren't just normal anal beads that he had used on Kanda. It was a vibrator too.

 _A whole string of eight vibrators._

An extremely welcomed keening cry greeted Lavi's ears once he hit the 'On' button and Kanda's back arched erotically, his head thrown back. Kanda's thighs were trembling harshly; in fact his whole body was shaking as he continued to moan and cry out.

"La...vi... AH!"

"Oh, so you can say my name, Yuu? That's nice to know. I want you to _scream it_ , my wanton little kitty." He switched the vibrator's setting from 'Low' to 'Medium'.

"LAVI!"

* * *

Kanda's memory of the past few hours weren't very clear. He remembered entering the Science Department for a routine check on his Innocence. Then something had landed on him when he was there and much of what had happened after that was a blur... Until the point he heard Lavi tentatively calling his name.

That was where his memory really began again. He remembered wondering fleeting how he had become so aroused and why he was in Lavi's room of all places. But other than that, he couldn't control anything else that he was doing, as evidenced by how he had practically begged Lavi with his body to do unspeakable things to him immediately upon noticing the redhead. It was as if some other instinct was controlling his actions.

Until right now, that is, when he realized that some of his speech was coming back to him, or rather, he could at least make his vocal chords vocalize Lavi's name. Except there wasn't much else he could do right now besides screaming out Lavi's name in pure ecstasy as the anal beads inside of him stretched him as they vibrated and rubbed hard against his inner walls and his prostrate. Even without that other instinct inside of him still controlling most of his actions and making him so compliant with all of Lavi's orders, Kanda didn't think he'd be able to get Lavi to stop. Hell, he didn't want it to stop at all.

He felt Lavi's hands teasing the base of his spine before sliding round to caress his cock. His back arched again as another scream forced itself past his lips and his hands clenched tighter on the headboard. Oh god, at this rate, he wasn't going to be able to hold all the anal beads inside of him. The very last one had been a very tight fit, and had been threatening to slip out all this while. Kanda didn't want to entertain the thought of being punished, although he knew that was what Lavi was betting on undoubtedly.

He tried to get Lavi to stop this sweet torture, but all that came out of his lips were gasps and moans and the occasional purr that _did not_ convey what he wanted. Kanda tossed his head back helplessly as he cried out, his long hair flying as he did so, unknowing that his actions had just made him look even more liked the sexual creature that Lavi was currently playing with.

Lavi had taken his vocalizations as those of pleasure - and he couldn't deny that the redhead was totally wrong about that - and had instead worked harder on his ministrations as well as pressed himself up against Kanda. Kanda could feel Lavi's still-clothed hardness pressing against the back of his naked thigh and he couldn't stop the thought of how much he wanted Lavi to stop torturing him and take him already from entering his mind.

"Hmm... You're holding on pretty well, Yuu," Lavi's voice was suddenly right next to his ear in a seductive whisper. "Let's see how much more you can take."

Kanda's eyes widened and a split second later, the vibrations running through him from his ass had increased up another notch. Despite Lavi's warning, it was just too much for him to take, as his hands slipped from the headboard and he could no longer hold on to that last bead. His cry was a mix of desperate pleasure and dread of whatever Lavi had in store for him as punishment.

He felt Lavi's lips curl into a satisfied smirk against his neck, and that was about all the warning he got when the vibrations suddenly stopped just as a metal ring was slipped down over his aching cock. Kanda didn't manage to fully muffle the cry of disappointment despite his relief at having the vibrations stop for him to catch him breath. Most of the tension drained from his body and he would've entirely collapsed onto the bed if not for Lavi's arm curling around his waist to pull him back against the redhead.

"Ah, seems like one of them came out, nah Yuu?" Lavi murmured into his ear, as one of Lavi's hand toyed with the lone bead outside of his entrance. Without warning, Lavi pushed a finger sharply inside of Kanda, and Kanda gasped, feeling as he was being stretched wider still, with the beads and one of Lavi's fingers inside of him. "Bad kitty. You know what happens to bad kitties, don't you? They get punished, Yuu."

Before Kanda could even let out a protest, Lavi's hand closed around his cock and started stroking with what Kanda decided hazily was all of Lavi's skill. It was pure torture because Kanda knew that he wouldn't find release due to the cock ring Lavi had put on him but he couldn't stop himself from wanting more and more of that incredible pleasure. Was this his punishment? The thought didn't last long in Kanda's mind as he writhed against Lavi while trying to buck his hips into Lavi's hand to feel more of that wonderful friction.

Kanda didn't realize that it was all merely a very effective distraction until he felt handcuffs close around his wrists. Then he realized that Lavi had single-handedly maneuvered both his arms behind him, and Kanda knew for certain that his punishment wasn't so simple. He watched as Lavi shed his pants and underwear, and he couldn't even put up a fight as he was made to kneel on the bed and bend forward such that his face was level with the redhead's crotch. He knew what Lavi wanted him to do, and it made him flush even more.

Damn that rabbit! He knew Kanda usually shied away from giving blowjobs, and he also knew that Kanda was in no shape to actually severely injure him this time round due to those strange instincts controlling him.

"Open up Yuu, I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours. _Hard._ "

When Kanda obediently opened his mouth and bent forward more to suck on the head of his cock, Lavi couldn't help but immediately thrust hard into the accepting orifice with a low groan. His Yuu-chan didn't like giving blowjobs much, although in Lavi's opinion, he had an exceptional talent for them. He held on to Kanda's head to hold him in place, not wanting to lose the rare, exquisite sensation for even a moment. Well, he _had_ told Kanda that he was going to fuck his mouth. But for the moment, he wanted to feel Kanda's talent in blowjobs first after a rather long time.

And Kanda did not disappoint, sweeping his tongue along Lavi's length and sucking just the way Lavi liked it. Lavi moaned and showed his appreciation by playing with Kanda's cat ears and smiled smugly as it made Kanda's whole body shiver and the boy moaned around his cock. After a few more moments of simply letting Kanda do as he wish with his talented mouth, Lavi decided it was time for the punishment to be really exacted.

Gripping Kanda's hair tightly, he surged up into that hot, wet mouth, not stopping even when he felt Kanda choke a little. One of his hands found the remote controller that was in his pants (which he had strategically left nearby) and flicked it on, setting it at the highest level at once. Kanda's moan, though muffled by Lavi's cock in his mouth, was still loud and wanton, and the vibrations it sent around Lavi's cock made him gasp.

Still, he managed to tell Kanda, "Keep the remaining beads in, Yuu. And when I come in your pretty mouth, you're going to drink it all up like the hungry kitten you are."

Then he discarded all of his restraint, thrusting with wild abandon into Kanda's mouth and feeling himself slide further down into the Japanese boy's throat. Lavi delighted in how Kanda took everything he gave and more, how he couldn't even feel Kanda fighting to resist him. It fueled some part of him that liked to dominate over Kanda in every meaning of the word. He then felt Kanda moan around him, and with a particularly hard and sharp thrust, the world went white as he came hard, spilling himself into Kanda's willing mouth.

When Lavi regained enough of his senses, he was greeted with the sight of Kanda still bent over his crotch with some cum dripping down his chin. Kanda's face was flushed red, his entire body was slicked with sweat and he was trembling as the vibrations from his ass ran through his entire body. Lavi noted that Kanda's tail was twitching rapidly, and he could see the catboy's ass cheeks clenching and unclenching, trying to keep the rest of the beads inside of him.

He pulled Kanda up to give him a mind-blowing kiss, tasting himself in Kanda's mouth and feeling a dark thrill shooting through him as he remembered just how submissive Kanda had been to let him fuck his mouth like that. It had to have been painful at some point, but that probably wasn't what was the most painful for Kanda at this very moment. Still, this was punishment, and it hadn't ended just yet.

Lavi pulled away from Kanda, watching as the catboy tried to regain his breath and not being very successful due to his aching erection and the anal beads vibrating without restraint inside of him. "Not bad, kitty. But not good enough. I told you to drink everything, didn't I?"

No! Lavi couldn't be serious. Kanda stared in horror at the redhead, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He wanted to protest with words, but all that came out of him was a whine. Kanda really, really didn't think he could stand anymore of whatever punishment Lavi would come up with next. _Please, Lavi. Please, no more!_

"So I think I shall leave you here like this. I still need to give Komui my full report."

The redhead began to move away, a hand reaching for his discarded pants. Kanda whined in protest. Lavi couldn't leave him like this. He just _couldn't._ Oh, how he wished he had his ability to actually speak back! He would probably kill himself than admit it later, but right at this moment, he was utterly, one hundred percent willing to do anything so that Lavi would let him come. And he would tell Lavi that, if _only_ he could speak! But since he couldn't do that, his only alternative was to try to convey that by his actions.

Painstakingly, he covered that short distance that separated him and Lavi, his legs shaking hard due to the still vibrating anal beads in him and he did not have his hands free to steady himself. When he was close enough, he started licking the curve of Lavi's neck. It halted Lavi's movements, and feeling encouraged, Kanda continued to gently, almost teasingly, lick his way up the side of Lavi's neck, towards the redhead's ear.

"La... vi..." _Please..._

He pressed the rest of his body closer to his lover, wishing that his hands were free so that he could hold the other teen. He whimpered desperately into Lavi's ear before turning his attention away to the redhead's lips. Kanda attempted to initiate a kiss, but a split second later, found himself on his back, on the bed, and Lavi's lips on top of his, kissing him harshly.

Just when Kanda thought he was going to suffocate with the intensity and length of the kiss, Lavi pulled away to look at him. The dark, lust-filled and utterly predatory gleam in Lavi's eye sent shivers down his spine. He felt so vulnerable right now, with his hands bound behind his back, naked body and the fact that Lavi could so effectively control his needs with just the string of anal beads still vibrating away inside of him and the ring around his cock.

"Do you want me to take care of you, Yuu?"

Kanda nodded instantly, way past caring about how needy and wanton he was behaving.

"But you still have to be punished, Yuu-chan. You've been a bad kitty... Since you want me to stay, why don't _you_ suggest how I can punish you, hmm?" the redhead all but purred into Kanda's ear. "If you can suggest something... _satisfying_ , I won't leave." After which, Lavi pulled completely away from the catboy, giving him free reign to do what he wished. He was looking forward to see what Kanda would come up with.

Kanda flushed, instinctively averting his eyes from Lavi's. He should've guessed that Lavi wouldn't let him off so easily. With how the redhead had been behaving thus far, Kanda just knew that Lavi was making use of this opportunity to the best of his ability. Because he knew as well as Lavi, perhaps even more so, that in normal circumstances, he would not have even entered Lavi's room of his own accord if it were not for any special occasion, and such a thing would not even have had a 0.01% chance of occurring. However, 'inhibition' was currently a very foreign word to Kanda. After another short moment of consideration, he started to slowly move himself into position.

Lavi fought back a guttural groan as he watched Kanda half-slide, half-crawl to sprawl himself across his lap such that his ass was completely exposed to the redhead in an extremely submissive position, made more so by the fact that his hands were still cuffed behind his back. Kanda turned his head back a little to lock gazes with him, and Lavi could clearly read the embarrassment in the normally cold dark eyes, but were now as transparent to him as glass. Lavi had a rather clear idea what Kanda was suggesting without the use of his vocal chords. He had realized that even though his Yuu-chan could speak his name, that was about it for forming words.

"Hmm... so you're offering your gorgeous ass to be spanked, kitty?"

Kanda whimpered, his face turning an even brighter shade of red. But he nodded jerkily. After this whole incident ended, he was sure he was going to die from sheer embarrassment at his own actions.

Lavi smiled as he reached for the remote and turned off the vibrations. The tension in Kanda's back dissipated slightly as he did so. Lavi used his left hand to hold Kanda in place by his cuffed wrists, at the same time, he also carefully held onto Kanda's tail to prevent it from getting in the way. Then, he smoothed his right palm over Kanda's ass cheeks gently, murmuring, "Hold the last bead in as I spank you, you naughty kitty."

He proceeded to press in the only bead that had escaped Kanda's asshole, making sure Kanda held it in before he landed his first sharp smack on the pert, cream-colored ass being presented to him.

Kanda jerked as the smack landed, the impact jolting the beads inside of him and rubbed his groin against Lavi's lap. He managed to stifle a moan at the sensations inside of him and the stimulation from his sex, but it was a close one. This was supposed to be a punishment, and it _was_ rather humiliating to him to be spanked over Lavi's lap like an impertinent child. But in his current state, it was strangely arousing too. When Lavi's next smack landed, Kanda couldn't help but cry out as the impact made the beads press _just so_ against his prostrate.

"Ahh!"

 _SMACK!_

"Nnghnn...! AH!"

The sounds his lover was making in juxtaposition to the harsh smacks he was delivering were infinitely delicious, and pure sex to his ears. Lavi wondered if Kanda actually realized that he was squirming and pushing himself harder against Lavi's lap with each spanking he received, and the action was making Lavi incredibly hard again. The contrast of pale, creamy skin and his angry-red handprints on Kanda's ass was also incredibly fascinating.

Lavi had the sudden urge to paint Kanda's ass and the back of his upper thighs a vivid red with his handprints. He wanted to claim his lover in a different manner, no less possessively and just as basal as his usual methods. With that decision, he upped his pace and began to spank Kanda harder and faster.

The sudden change in pace caught Kanda off guard as he gasped to try to catch his breath. Up until then, he had been caught between pleasure and a slow burning fire spreading from his ass. Now, the slow burn had rapidly intensified to become hot, licking flames and Kanda almost could not keep up with the change. The anal beads were pushing inside of him deeper and deeper with each firm smack of Lavi's palm onto his already abused ass. His prostrate was being mercilessly massaged and he was being pushed more forcefully into Lavi's lap, the sensation of Lavi's skin on his cock intensifying even more.

The pain from the burning fire originating from his ass was mixing with the intense pleasure he was receiving simultaneously. It blurred his sight, yet at the same time sharpened his sense of touch, until he could feel nothing else but the exquisite, torturous mix of pain and pleasure humming throughout his entire body, until it had dominated all of him.

Kanda gave up trying to even try containing his moans and screams of pain-pleasure, not that he had been particularly successful before anyway. A part of him was still horrifically embarrassed at how wanton he was, using his body to beg for more of the shameful actions being done to him, the way endless cries of ecstasy kept issuing from his lips despite it. If he had his voice back, he would've been literally screaming and begging for more and even _more_ of those spankings. He wanted to feel Lavi hitting his ass; he wanted to rub his cock against Lavi's lap even when he knew he would not gain release.

He was probably acting just like a desperate whore, but strangely, that thought inflamed even more arousal within him, possibly because it was _Lavi_ making him this way. He chanced a glance back at Lavi's face from his awkward positioning, and was caught by the utter look of dark possessiveness being displayed on the redhead's features.

Then over his own mewling cries, Kanda heard Lavi growl out, "Such a greedy kitty, you are, ne Yuu? So greedy. But you're _my_ greedy kitty, no? You're _mine_."

His last declaration was punctuated with a particularly harsh smack to his ass, and Kanda practically screamed and nearly blacked out as what felt like every one of his nerves was being seared by mind-blowing pleasure-pain. The possessive tone, and the confidence in those words just brought out emotions inside of Kanda and spiked his already high levels of lust to greater heights than he had ever thought possible.

Finally, when Lavi deemed Kanda's ass to be entirely branded in red, he stopped his punishment of the catboy. Instead, he gently caressed the reddened skin, although he couldn't help but feel very smug at how warm the abused flesh felt and how his lover was faintly trembling from the aftershocks. Red was such a becoming color on his Yuu-chan, and the whimpers to his whisper-gentle touches in contrast to his previous harsh blows were also a wonderful reward.

"You enjoyed that didn't you, Yuu-chan? You were screaming so loudly. Such a kinky kitty, so greedy for your punishment. Maybe next time I should just spank you and see if you'll come just from that. What do you say?" he suggested, already envisioning the various positions he could spank Kanda in... Shit. He was _really tempted_ to make use of Kanda's amazing flexibility to put him in a position such that when Kanda came from being spanked, his cum would splatter all over his face...

Kanda made a noise that suggested his mortification at the very idea and Lavi decided to take pity on his lover. He knew that Kanda had most definitely been pushed past his comfort zone more than once tonight already, and it was probably already too much for him. Gently helping Kanda up to a kneeling position, he kissed the Japanese youth on the lips tenderly, a stark, but altogether welcome, contrast from his earlier, much more demanding and dominating actions.

He was genuinely happy that Kanda would let him do such things to him, even if Kanda did not have total control over his actions at the beginning. A sweet warmth filled Lavi and he tried to convey it into the tender, but still passionate kiss he was sharing with Kanda.

The change in pace to a much slower one was greeted well by Kanda, as Lavi leisurely, _tenderly_ kissed him. He was far too strung up after that last round of punishment, and while he would love to be granted his long-denied release, the sweet sense of love that he was feeling through their shared kiss was welcome too. He protested quietly when Lavi finally pulled away, to hear Lavi chuckle at his protest.

"Don't worry Yuu. I'm not going to leave you hanging. You've been punished twice already, I guess I should give you your reward."

With careful movements, the redhead uncuffed Kanda's hands from behind his back and gently massaged them so that the blood circulation was going as per normal again. He helped Kanda work out the kinks in his shoulders until Kanda could move his arms properly. After which, Kanda has promptly encircled them around Lavi's neck to hold him and whimper in need in hopes of getting Lavi to hurry up. He _really, really_ needed to come. It was driving him insane, all from that cock ring placed around his sex.

Sensing Kanda's need, Lavi pushed the boy back to lie on the bed, telling him to lie there as he removed the anal beads. He nudged Kanda's legs slightly, and they parted immediately to expose his ass that was still red from the harsh spanking. Despite knowing how much Kanda needed Lavi to take him and make him come already, Lavi couldn't help but tease his lover by making his actions deliberately slow.

He pulled the first bead out painfully slowly, and Kanda squirmed at the sensation of having Lavi's fingers groping inside of him at the beads. When the next bead came out and Kanda whimpered, Lavi calculatingly stopped to ask, "Oh, do you miss them Yuu? You want them inside you again, don't you? You liked how they filled you up, no? How they stretched you so wide and touched you in such dirty but so wonderful places, and making you so needy... You like that, don't you?"

Kanda swallowed at Lavi's words. Despite being Lavi's lover for some time now, he never got used to Lavi's dirty, salacious way of talking during sex. It was as if the redhead knew just what to say to get him even more flustered, and knew that even if Kanda denied it verbally, he did love the thrill of hearing Lavi say such filthy things about him especially when they were often true. So he did what he would usually do whenever Lavi talked dirty, which was to keep an embarrassed silence.

Lavi had expected the reaction he was received from Kanda. It always happened. He knew Kanda secretly enjoyed hearing all the embarrassing things Lavi knew about Kanda. Usually Lavi wasn't looking for much of a reaction, but this time round, he wanted Kanda to acknowledge that he liked those anal beads inside of him, and wanted them forced inside of him again and again even as he screamed his denial.

"Answer me, kitty," he breathed, with just a hint of a command in his words. "You like how you lose your control to these anal beads. No, you _love it_."

Damn. Lavi loved pushing him to his limits, bringing him back and then pushing him past those limits, didn't he? Biting his lips to prevent himself from moaning at the words, Kanda maintained his silence. He wasn't going to admit to Lavi such embarrassing things, even though he knew Lavi knew it already. He just _wasn't._

"Answer me, Yuu. Or I'll tie you up and leave you here like this."

Almost reluctantly, Kanda gave a brisk nod as his cheeks flamed red for what felt like the hundredth time in the night. Before he could even recover from his own embarrassment, he almost screamed as Lavi violently pulled out the third bead from his hypersensitive ass.

"Good kitty. Do you want the beads then? So you can pleasure yourself as often as you want, like the greedy kitten you are?"

 _Fuck._ The idea Lavi implanted into his head was hard to ignore, but Kanda stubbornly shook his head. He felt the fourth bead being yanked out, and then less than a split second later, it was viciously shoved back inside again. The action ripped his mental coherency to shreds and he cried out loudly as the rough movements were overly stimulating his still overly sensitized ass.

"Don't lie kitty... Unless you want me to be the one doing it to you. Do you want me to cuff your hands to the headboard, tie your legs so that they're spread wide open and you're presenting me your pretty little hole that's just _begging_ to be stuffed full? Do you want me to force in these beads, and keep on going even as you scream your denial, asking me to stop? Because you know you want them. You love how they make you feel, don't you?"

Whimpering, Kanda nodded and he was rewarded by having the fourth bead pulled out of his asshole. Lavi continued to demand replies from him with dirtier and dirtier questions, only pulling the next bead out when he nodded an affirmative and vocalized his desire with lust-coated cries. When the last bead was finally out of him, Kanda felt strangely empty. Damn, he was already turning into the pervert that Lavi was describing... but... he really couldn't care at this point. He reached out to touch Lavi, tugging on his arm to signal his impatience. He wanted Lavi inside of him now. He needed it since the moment all of this began, and he was at his limit.

Hell, he was probably way past his limit already.

Lavi compiled with Kanda's silent request, moving to finally position himself at Kanda's entrance. Kanda was more than ready for him. So, pausing to just slick some lube on to himself, Lavi did not give Kanda any more warning before he pushed his way inside of Kanda in one hard and fast thrust. And Lavi had to bite back a moan, because despite the anal beads having stretched Kanda open previously, his Yuu-chan was still tight enough to fit so snugly around him.

He heard Kanda's choked cry, knowing that Kanda needed to adjust. But he couldn't wait too long himself. Within a space of barely two seconds, he was moving again.

Hard and fast thrusts. Pounding into his completely willing, and utterly too vocal lover. He hitched Kanda's legs up to his shoulders and pressed further forward, further inside. Kanda's passage was griping him so tightly, so delightfully and Lavi, for the life of him, couldn't slow down even if his life depended on it. Furthermore, it was clear that Kanda liked this hard, almost brutal pace from his litany of moans, mewls, gasps and whimpers. It was so intoxicating. He reached down to caress Kanda's sex before he began stroking his lover almost viciously.

"Nnnghn! AHH!"

The sensations were too much, too intense. Kanda's nerves were hyper sensitive to any form of touch, and Lavi was touching him _everywhere_. The redhead was inside of him, on top of him, a hand stroking his length hard, his mouth licking and suckling on his neck. He was caught in mind-numbing ecstasy but he just couldn't go over the edge. He could almost feel his frustration building at being overwhelmed by too much pleasure.

When Lavi hit that spot inside of him with steadily harsher thrusts, he couldn't help but scream out and rake his nails down Lavi's back. Lavi shuddered against him, letting out a low groan of pain mixed with pleasure. Kanda was able to feel smug for causing such a reaction from Lavi for all of two seconds before Lavi exacted his revenge by teasing his cat ears _with his teeth._

"AHH!"

He was going to explode. Oh god. Lavi. He needed to come now. He wanted that ring off. Oh god. Kanda's back arched off the bed as he tossed his head, trying to find some way to release all that pent up tension. His throat felt raw as louder and louder cries were forced out of him. He wanted to vocalize his need to have that ring taken off. But even if he could speak, he couldn't. Lavi was robbing him of his coherency with each powerful thrust of his hips.

The redhead in question was about to reach his own limit too. From the even more frantic way Kanda was thrashing about underneath him and the raw screams of passion coming from his lover, he knew Kanda wanted release too. He wanted to see Kanda as he climaxed. It would be a beautiful sight, even more than usual since he had been denying his lover the pleasure of release for so long. Using the hand that was still stroking Kanda's cock, he closed it around the metallic ring.

"Come for me, Yuu... _Scream my name._ " Then he slid off the cock ring.

Lavi's command was the trigger for his release. He was finally granted release and the hot, possessive tone to Lavi's voice was the last straw that pushed him over the edge, sending him free falling into an abyss of white pleasure. The intensity of his orgasm raced through Kanda's body, pushing rational thought out of his mind.

He was vaguely aware of his slightly hoarse voice screaming out Lavi's name, and that Lavi had bitten down hard on his neck. That was the last thing he remembered before the overwhelming pleasure swept over him like a tidal wave and wiped everything out of his mind.

"Unngh... Aaah! LAVI!"

Lavi watched as Kanda's orgasm took over the Japanese youth, enraptured by the vivid display of pure bliss. His Yuu was stunning in the throes of passion, and in the pale moonlight, he looked liked a pure, perfect work of art. The way his lover looked, combined with his cry of completion, took Lavi over the edge as he too climaxed, releasing inside of that tight, hot passage.

When Lavi regained his senses from what was possibly his most intense orgasm, he rolled to the side, to prevent himself from crushing Kanda any further. He had no idea how long he had been lying on top of the Japanese youth, such was the intensity of his second climax. He felt somewhat boneless from the pleasure still running through him, although it was moving through him at a more leisurely speed now.

"Yuu?" he queried softly, as he tilted his head to look at Kanda.

A warm smile formed on his lips as he realized that Kanda had fallen into slumber. Lavi reached a hand up to gently brush away the long strands of hair sticking to Kanda's face. Kanda had to be exhausted, being kept on the edge of such a long time. Plus, Lavi had no idea how long it had been since Kanda first became aroused and ended up in his bedroom. Not to mention the fact that he had be turned into a catboy. But for the time being, he was content to let his lover sleep; he would satisfy his curiosity later.

He quietly began cleaning Kanda up, careful not to disturb his slumber. Once that was done, Lavi haphazardly sorted the clothes littered on the floor into two piles before climbing back into his bed. He was tired too, after such intense... _night activities_ , and he needed to sleep too. Dragging the covers up over himself and Kanda, he pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead.

"Goodnight, Yuu. Sweet dreams."

Then Lavi draped his arms around the sleeping boy next to him and fell into a contented slumber.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two slumbering Exorcists, Reever had mobilized the whole Science Department to search for Kanda. Although it was without much success. It was already the next morning before Reever had decided that they should just start searching in the private rooms of the Exorcists. Reever had really hoped that it would not have come down to this, because... well...

Kanda Yuu as a catboy had to be in the fantasies of quite a number of people's minds (he was one of the prettiest Exorcists around even if nobody would dare say it to his face), and he did not want to think about the consequences if Kanda... ended up...

Reever sighed. The only thing he supposed he could be glad about was that, so far, neither he nor the other members of the Science Department had chanced upon Kanda in any of the rooms of the other Exorcists during their search. The man looked up at the next room on his list. Hmm... it was Lavi's. As far as he knew, Lavi had yet to return from his last mission.

"Well then, excuse me..." he muttered out of habit even though nobody was around to hear, and then he pushed the unlocked door ajar.

And stared.

He blinked.

Twice.

Oh hell no.

Was that...?

"...Reever?"

"Er... Kanda...?"

"Tie Komui up in his office. I don't want to chase after him to kill him later."

"Ah... Okay... Sure..."

And Reever watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as Kanda Yuu, still with his cat ears, snuggled back down into the bed... and into _Lavi's_ side to sleep.


End file.
